dillonygamehousesadventurefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Logos and Stermals (Eras)
Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure has the list of logos and eras are called "stermals" in the channel. The starter logo was debuted on March 3, 2014 before the first logo on December 2, 2014 (The starter stermal will end in January 8, 2015 and replacing with the colorful stermal. ''"Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Starter" ''Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Starter is the beginner's stermal that the network has began in March 3, 2014. The first logo of the network that was animated as block-related like Cartoon Network. On December 2, 2014, Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure has picked up replacing the block logo with the new Cartoon Network related logo before the colorful stermal in January 2015. "Originular Show" will air for 20 to 30 years. The slogan was debuted as it used from "Originular Show", as it came from Bloanjay's catchphrase. This will be the first slogan for this stermal until January 2015. The network has other Internet shows and local show like The Deskitell Family of Cavalier, Mopeois City, The Angry German Kid Show, and The Mordecai Show. ''Dillony Gamehouse announces that ''"The Mordecai Show" will no longer broadcasting as of March 14, 2015, It will be replaced with the new series "Super Zeroian Strikers" so "The Mordecai Show" will air as a prop on "Originular Show". '' *'Slogan: "That was REGULAR, yo!" (August 14, 2014-January 8, 2015)' "The Colorful DGA Experience" '''January 8, 2015 - October 29, 2015' Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure's new stermal is like a red-yellow-blue colored background that was rebranded on January 8, 2014. This stermal has its colorful features like an "up next, next/then and now" bumpers on each Internet shows. For example: Next: Super Zeroian Strikers, Then: Originular Show. The bumpers will be like in any color before and after the show. For example: Ghostavo tries to put the soap in the bucket, and the shelf crashes on him - the red color and the DGA logo appears. The colored background and the DGA logo appears after each shows has stunts and character regularities. *''Slogan: "It's all colorful, it's all DGA coming back to you." ''(January 8, 2015 - October 25, 2017) ''"Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Slanted Zero Edition" ''' October 29, 2015, November 6, 2015 - February 23, 2019' This stermal is an early upgrade for Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure on October 29, 2015. The "Dillonerapzan XP Thursdays" block will be aired during the original stermal on the first day of September 2015. The "red-yellow-blue" stermal will be replaced with this upgraded version on November 6, 2015. The slogan and the current bumpers will remain until February 17, 2016. ''"The Ancientness and the Legendariness Era of Regularr" '''February 23, 2019 ' This future era airs on Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure on February 23, 2019 with the brand new logo. It comes with new features with blue and golden 3D graphics, ancient and legendary sounds and stone beams. Mordecai Regularr is the logo's mascot in each bumper. The legendary bumpers like: Mordecai floats down on the magic pedestal, falls in the shaft, and the "ancient retorning". Two ancient bumpers are "Mordecai and Skips performing magic" and "Mordecai punches an evil wierdo" airs before and after commercials. The bumper quotes like, "Legendary relic continues after this (Be right back)" and "Now Return to Ancient Relic(We're back)" airs before and after promos. The legendary era will air untill March 17, 2030. SLOGANS #''Ancient Slogan: "It's time to begin, close your eyes. Begin."'' #''Legendary Slogan: "Because secrets are a force to be reckon with."''